


【MN】黑瓷盒子

by MelarNelo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 私设巨多，私设巨多，私设巨多。放飞自我的OOC，放飞自我的OOC，放飞自我的OOC。出了一点乌龙，来迟了。宝贝M的祭文。I love M, like I fancy Near.XD





	【MN】黑瓷盒子

 

23点59分，尼亚站在一个保险柜前，身旁空无一人。

这是他最隐秘的保险柜，连罗杰都不知道的小小空间。柜门上的智能面板上数字时钟一秒秒走过，尼亚面无表情地打开柜门，取出一只圆角方形黑瓷盒子，随后关上柜门，保险柜从内部响起层层关卡锁紧的机械声，时间走到午夜整点。

尼亚安静地走回卧室，怀里黑得发亮的瓷盒，乍一看竟找不出开盖口，尼亚本人不明说，每个人都只当这是个单纯的摆设，一个简单得毫不起眼的整体。实际上，尼亚也的确不曾提起这个物什，好似它的出现如呼吸般自然而然，无须质疑。罗杰曾经好奇地仔细瞧了瞧，却也没有直接问起，其他人就更不用说了，光凭尼亚难以亲近的冷漠形象，没人能卯足胆子问这看似私隐的问题，哪怕他们与尼亚共事过，也曾交付过性命给对方以完成任务。

此时尼亚还不觉得困倦，他把黑盒放在床内侧的枕头旁，从床头柜里拿出无线键盘和鼠标，坐在床上朝向对面的巨大显示屏继续未完的工作，偶尔把盒子抱在怀中一边摸着玩一边卷弄头发，偶尔拿起散在床尾的模型一边摆弄一边向其他人布置任务。直到又一个案件暂时告一段落，他关掉机器，把键盘、鼠标和其它辅助工具随手放在床头柜的抽屉里，关灯睡觉，怀里依旧抱着已经捂暖的黑瓷盒子。

四周寂静无声，一个人毫无预兆地出现在尼亚黑黢黢的视野里。没有光源，那个人却巨细无遗地站在眼前，从淡金的发丝到夸张的腰带，乃至手里的黑巧克力，一切如此清晰地出现在如此隐秘的空间。尼亚看到他百无聊赖地坐着，背靠看不见实体的墙壁，歪着脑袋不解地望着他：

“你，什么时候放我走？”

没有人回答。

 

尽管很晚入睡，转天太阳出来没多久尼亚就从床上坐起来，温润光滑的黑瓷盒子稳稳地呆在他的肚子上，他也不嫌重或累赘，就像平日抱着机器人那样带着这个玩意儿下床洗漱。在他身边呆坐的金发男人也跟着下床，走到洗浴间的门口等他。尼亚出来后随手拿起遥控器打开床对面的显示屏，一封封邮件机关枪扫射似的弹到桌面，他点开其中一封，机械女音不急不徐地念出邮件内容，尼亚走到门边的柜子前一口气喝掉罗杰准备好的牛奶，拿起巧克力撕开锡纸慢慢啃起来。有了牛奶的辅佐，黑巧克力的味道不会苦得发涩，变得柔和许多，不然尼亚必定选牛奶巧克力。金发男人见状挑了挑眉，尼亚吃巧克力的事情他拿嘲笑过几次，一开始尼亚还饶有兴致地反击，后来干脆不说话，含着巧克力的嘴巴伸出舌尖，挑衅地盯着对方不动，示意他看着办。于是金发男人一边暗骂银发男人的狡猾与幼稚，一边把脸凑近方便分享巧克力的甜蜜芬芳。

这次尼亚背倚及腰的柜子，一手拿着巧克力，一手抱着黑瓷盒子站着，嘴里的巧克力开始融化，他还没来得及吞咽，面前的男人就一手揽过他的脖子，四唇相贴的同时舌头纠缠在一起。尼亚没有动，只仰起头方便对方加深这个吻，他刚把脑子里消化的邮件信息处理完并找出解决方案，就被金发男人咬了一口下唇，他睁开双眼，看见对方无辜地说道：

“巧克力吃完了。”

 

那件事以后，莉多娜因一起模仿犯罪找过尼亚，对他手中的巧克力既惊讶且欲言又止，尼亚像是没有察觉，一如既往地给出指示后就着手下一个案件，手指戴的指模公仔的脑袋时不时碰到一起，发出清脆的声响。

“我想，梅罗找我的事你其实都知道。”精明能干的白发女人在离开前单独找尼亚，尼亚没有拒绝。他听到莉多娜的话，没有回答，只是静静地等她的下文。

真正意识到要说什么，莉多娜几乎开始懊悔自己的多此一举，她那双精致的细眉皱到一起，温和的表情多了几分复杂，她动了动嘴唇，勉力开口，“回到住处的时候，我想过，如果是你的话，有些事是不是就能够避免，而不是……”假装没有发生过这些事，然后迎来一个又一个人的死讯。她以为自己足够强大，也足够聪明，所以梅罗会通过她接触尼亚，各取所需，所以她不会为自己做过的事抱有太多情绪。她以为自己很清楚，现在却忍不住扪心自问到底在做什么，她真的感到困惑吗？

“你只是做了梅罗要求、胁迫你做的事，你并没有过多选择。就算事后你立即通知我，结果也是一样的，因为我们的目的一样。”尼亚啃下一块牛奶巧克力，声音有些含糊，内容却清晰地传递给莉多娜，“你说得对……梅罗来找我之后，我的确知道他在做什么，但是你在仓库说出来最后那一通电话我才真正想通了……所有。”

那一刻，莉多娜注视尼亚冷静的表情，情绪却汹涌澎湃，仿佛瞬间回到那个偌大的仓库，她终于明白梅罗的选择，尼亚说出那一番激烈的言辞。

不必再说什么，她心情复杂地叮嘱了几句并表示期待下次合作，就转身准备离开，却听到一声认真的“谢谢”。她没有回头，眼前随着拼图的哒哒声浮现出银发男人的神情。

她感激自己还是多此一举单独找了尼亚。

和夜神月身边的白痴女人不一样，莉多娜很像和L共事过的南空直美，聪明、理智、清醒、有自知之明、懂得充分利用一切优势却不自视过高，她自始至终很好地做了梅罗和尼亚之间的传话筒。她一直做得很好，所以即便梅罗的话她已经传达完了，她要单独找尼亚，尼亚没有理由拒绝，也没有必要拒绝。他认真地道谢，她出色地扮演好自己的角色。

尼亚猜梅罗至少在最后意识到了莉多娜的作用，知道自己的话一定会传到尼亚那里。尼亚甚至能想像梅罗打那通电话的情景：凌乱的房间里，向来桀骜不逊的男人一声不响地坐在破旧的沙发上，在反复确认自己的计划无误后，在预见自己最终的结局后，在走到约定的终点之前，他打出那通电话，一开始心情或许沉重，打完电话后或许轻松，和玛特分别前或许笑约酒吧美女，曾经丑陋狰狞的疤痕在不经意的一瞬间柔和了些许……

咔啦。平整的牛奶巧克力又少了一部分。心底猝不及防地涌起一阵阵钝痛。尼亚知道莉多娜为什么找他，她自己可能一时没有想清楚，但是天生敏锐的直觉鼓动她采取了行动。尼亚不关心莉多娜对他们两个人能猜到什么程度，不过她的来访的确提醒了他一些不再去想而近乎忘却的事。

 

金发男人寸步不离地跟在尼亚身边。他肆无忌惮地观察华米兹之家，英气逼人的脸上表情微妙，有一如既往的无聊，又带若有似无的嘲讽，明亮的碧眼仿佛装载周围的一切，又空无一物，除了一个人的身影。那个人始终在他目力所及的范围里，如不散的阴魂。

中午走出房间，金发男人的表情一直就这么阴晴不定。他的缄默不语似乎是下意识的行为，像是不这样做会迎来糟糕的结果。尼亚倒没怎么在意的样子，也没有多说什么。他本可以一整天呆在房间闭门不出，罗杰会把必要的东西及时送到，他可以心无旁骛地解决一个又一个案件，或者干脆只是玩一下午的玩具。只是，用孩子们的话说，去年圣诞节他没有回去看他们，如果难得回来还要呆在房间里足不出户，那可太伤他们的心了。于是尼亚答应给他们上课，尽管自知并不是一个擅长耐心讲解内容的好老师，他还是尽他所能利用他经手解决的案件为满眼繁星的孩子们传授必要的知识。就像那个曾经坐在一群孩子中间的黑发男人，尼亚从不去凑热闹，但那个人说的话却一字不漏地传入他的大脑盘旋不去，不经意间还会调皮地从脑海中跑出来占据他的思绪，甚至成为他解开谜题的一把钥匙。他不太喜欢，但这是L。

周围紧紧凑过来的小屁孩令金发男人倍感不适，他们眼中闪烁的全然崇拜更是令他直犯恶心，白眼简直快翻到天上去了。金发男人非常无聊，显然他暂时得自己找点乐子，虽然大多数时间他自娱自乐也无甚不妥，毕竟尼亚一直是眼里只看得到玩具的闷骚。金发男人没兴趣朝小孩子玩恶作剧，他转动眼珠观察四周，继而邪恶地扬起嘴角，翠绿的双眼闪烁兴奋的光芒。

尼亚毫无所觉地讲课，他一天只讲两次，上下午各一次，每次只讲一小时，其余时间孩子可以找他问问题，或者尼亚自己解决一些紧急案件。L死了，这个代号并没有从这个世界上消失，他所代表的另外两个侦探也依旧“存活”了下来，因而尼亚兴致一来也可以忙碌得像旅游旺季的导游，一个案件接一个案件地解决，当然，正如导游身后总跟着一队团友，尼亚周围也总放着各色玩具，从骰子扑克牌到模型机器人，应有尽有。

即使明白他人眼中自己并无异样，金发男人悄无声息的动作还是令他扬起了刘海下的眉毛。一时之间他竟分辨不出无聊的人到底是他自己还是身后的金发男人。

修长的手指有恃无恐地一颗颗解开怀中人的白色衬衫。尼亚的发育似乎比同龄人来得慢一些，二十出头的他依旧不紧不慢地长个子，原本宽松的大号衬衫随之越来越紧凑，也显得越发合身，对此金发男人曾进行长达四十分钟的冷嘲热讽，直到解决完一个案件的男人回身与他分享甜腻的牛奶巧克力为止。

看到衬衫敞开后显露的白色背心，金发男人的脸上看上去一点也不意外。他隔着柔软布料抚摸身前的银发男人，瘦削的下巴搁在他的肩上，金发男人饶有兴致地观察他的反应。细长的手指灵活地揪住两边的突起不放，时而绕着两点划圈，时而用力拉扯，时而整个捏住，用指尖挤压揉搓，原本柔软的乳头很快变硬挺立起来。金发男人抬眼瞅了瞅尼亚，尼亚依旧无甚起伏地讲解利用仅有的一点线索发现更详尽的信息，但手掌下胸腔加速的颤动告诉金发男人对方并不如表面上那般平静。金发男人颇为满意地咧开嘴，露出尖利雪白的牙齿。他干脆地撩起贴身的背心，充血红肿的乳头暴露在空气中，他屈起手指弹了弹，脆弱的红点便肿得几欲滴血。金发男人轻佻地朝银发男人的胸部吹了声口哨，又凑到他耳边故作低沉地说道：

“真有意思啊，物质中的你衣冠楚楚，精神上的你却袒胸露乳。多像纯洁的婊子。”

尼亚在低头引导孩子们看他手中的示意图时回敬了同样刻薄的笑容，同样仗着虚实之间的优势，他随便那个人玩，只要他觉得尽兴。还有四十分钟下课，尼亚敢打赌，那个人做不到最后一步。

金发男人当然不会因为尼亚过于冷淡的反应顿觉扫兴，相反，能让尼亚在看似重要的事情中分出心神顾他就算得上一次小小胜利，即使在他人看来幼稚无比。金发男人自以为体贴地拉下尼亚的背心，重新扣上纽扣，在身后随意地搂住他的腰，嘴巴却不听话地用力吮了一口他的耳背，一路舔吻光裸的脖颈。金发男人感到怀中人不经意地抖了一下，他眼中洋溢着得逞的笑意，对着令尼亚颤抖的地方又舔又吮，甚至轻轻地啃咬起来。他的双手怀抱着细细描摩没有赘肉的细腰，他的嘴唇经过颈动脉时感受到那颗心脏鲜活地咚咚直跳，心率骤然加速。他奖励地吻了吻讲到关键处的银发男人的脸颊，嘴角勾起玩味挑衅的笑。

尼亚以强大的精神力压倒扑面而来的情欲，他面无表情地抱着文档和黑瓷盒子走回房间，用门把上的键盘加了一道密码锁，在他解开之前连罗杰也进不来。文档随手扔在地上，距离床铺还有两步之遥的尼亚也把自己扔了上去，怀中的盒子滚到枕头旁碰到墙壁又滚了两下。尼亚注视着一边说“你道貌岸然”一边扑过来的金发男人，笑道：

“彼此彼此，梅罗。”

 

尼亚躺在床上，衬衫大开，背心卷到腋下，露出大片胸膛，下半身一丝不挂，双腿大张，一根肉柱一下接一下地捅进他的身体，翻搅他的灵魂。他双手搂紧身上人的脖子，与之“唇枪舌剑”战得不分你我，激烈的撞击与热烈的吻交织在一起，催生出令他的小兄弟挺立哭泣的旋律。梅罗原来撑在尼亚腿上的两只手空出一只揉了揉出水的头部，尼亚敏感地呜出了声音，挺腰想要更多。梅罗额头细密的汗伴随震动拥成一团，沿着面部锋利的线条滚落，滴到尼亚身上，两个人的汗水融在一起，在苍白的肌肤上带来时冷时热的悸动。

不知过了多久，尼亚眼前的那张脸清晰又模糊，梅罗的话带着低沉的喘息猝不及防地传进尼来的耳朵，一片空白击中他的脑海，一阵闪电般的痉挛令他发出变调的呻吟，再回过神来，身上多了好几道乳白色的液体。梅罗的眼睛像刚用水洗过的翡翠，明明面无表情，眼里的光芒却柔和得像包裹种子的棉花，直把尼亚盯到融化。尼亚隐隐察觉梅罗又要开口说话，他手脚不协调地坐起身，下床拿起散落的裤子，走进房间附带的洗浴间。

空气中弥漫失控的味道，梅罗的话却像刀子蓦地扎进尼亚的心脏，将毫无防备的他戳了个对穿。

“你为什么不放我走？”

 

那一天，他和罗杰将火化后的梅罗和玛特带回他们的国家，那天乌云密布，他们神情木然地目送这两个人从此在墓园定居，一言不发地回到华米兹之家。罗杰很难过，苍老的脸上皱纹挤成一团，那副模样让尼亚想起当初他把自己和梅罗叫到房间，告诉他们令人震惊的噩耗。他想起此前两人做过的一件件荒唐事，在罗杰宣布消息的一刹那无比真实地变成了笑话，一个四五年过去了，才被人再次想起，却没有人笑谈的秘密秩事。在那期间，尼亚或许有那么一点点在乎梅罗的想法，直到清楚地看见罗杰那张欲哭无泪的脸，他才发现，自己其实没有期待，一直以来都没有。胜负以绝对的姿态横亘在他们之间，其他都显得如此多余。尼亚少有地伸出手，扶着老人走进屋子，仿佛默许了老人短暂的多愁善感与脆弱。

偶尔偶尔，尼亚的脑海会闪过一些问句，那些问句带着幼稚的侥幸心理，像抛弃双商的巨婴挑战他的底线。每到此时，他会想起那个保险柜，那个只有他知道的存在。他不担心罗杰猜到，毕竟这一天是如此特别。

一旦抱着那个漂亮的黑瓷盒子，尼亚就觉得自己成了那个抽象的巨婴。

这个世界从来不缺奇闻怪事，口口相传的，秘密记录的，不一而足。所以尼亚再次遇见梅罗时，他既不惊讶，也不恐惧，他像往常一样，视线掠过那个一时没认清现状的男人，不停留也不躲避，注意力重新放在手中的骰子上，直到偌大房间的另一个人冲到他面前拽起他的衣领大骂，“老子不是你消遣的玩具！”

手中的骰子掉了，毁了搭建数小时的“伦敦桥”，尼亚却笑了，二十来岁的青年笑得像得到心爱玩具的三岁小孩，笑得刚发完火的男人忍不住在他脸上揍了一拳。

梅罗很快接受了荒唐的事实，基拉事件以后四年过去了，他再次出现在华米兹之前，站在名为“尼亚”的罪魁祸首面前，再无其他。他站在罗杰面前却没有得到回应也不气恼，安静地和尼亚同一空间呆了一整天，然后猝不及防地消失。

次年同日，梅罗再次出现，他嘲讽地注视眼前的人，一路跟着骂着，从第一次夺走属于他的第一名开始，一直骂到他们共同抓住的基拉，最后，他在银发男人背后轻轻说了一句“你这个只看得见玩具的白痴”，在对方转身之前消失不见。

下一年，梅罗看见尼亚坐在一个黑瓷盒子面前，他在尼亚面前坐下，中间隔着莫名其妙的玩意儿。他还没开口说话，尼亚就像玩魔方一样转动那个看不出名堂的盒子，三十秒后尼亚放下乍一看没有变化的摆设，顶端却在下一刻响起机械运动的声音，圆角方形的表面打开一个网球大小的口子，梅罗好奇地凑近去看，尼亚没有阻止，甚至晃了晃盒子让他看得更清楚。梅罗没有伸手去碰，看不出名堂的盒子里装着看不出名堂的东西，任何人的第一直觉都不会是好事。齿轮转动的机械声再次响起，黑瓷盒子的开口关闭，再次变成不起眼的装饰。梅罗将眼前的玩意儿和他的存在联系在一起，得出一个荒唐的答案。在看到尼亚不明所以的笑容之后他还是气得扑到尼亚身上揍了他一顿，哪怕只有他看得到鼻青脸肿的模样。反正他不心疼。“你他妈病疯了，一年24个小时就能满足你了？”梅罗嘲讽地问，但一天的时间何其快，两个人的心理活动何其复杂，他没有得到答案，就消失了。

尼亚又迎来了一个四年，梅罗带着玩味的笑出现在他的眼前。“我想起了一些事。”梅罗道。尼亚猜自己知道他想起了什么，但没有给出太多反应，只是继续处理液晶屏幕上亟待解决的案件。梅罗没有打扰他，只是仔细地打量这个空旷的房间，有一张床、一个洗浴间、一个床头柜、一个长柜、一个用遥控键盘和鼠标操作的液晶屏幕电脑、几箱玩具、一个估计尼亚不会主动使用的衣柜，剩下的相当于普通个人公寓的空间有一大半堆着尼亚的“游戏成果”和散乱的文件。“能排上福布斯榜前列的人居然没有玩智能机器人。”梅罗随口道。“不需要。”过了一刻钟左右，尼亚回复最后一封邮件，关掉电脑，望向坐在床边的梅罗说道。这次的案件有点意思，尼亚投入的时间有些长，他跨过玩具山趴在床上头一歪就睡着了，眼神都没多给一个。梅罗也歪过脑袋瞅了一会儿，不解地问了一句话，睡梦中的尼亚似乎没有听到，没有反应。梅罗抬脚用力踹了下尼亚的屁股，依旧没有反应，于是他长手长脚搭在尼亚身上也睡了过去——虽然睡不睡并没有区别。

尼亚醒来第一件事就是去洗澡，他没有L那样的洁癖，但身上的异味逼得他睡饱之后不得不钻进洗浴间解决另一项生活需求。梅罗终于逮住空隙，和尼亚来了一场睽违已久的巫山云雨。尼亚背对梅罗伏在墙壁上，前面是冰凉的瓷砖，后面是温热的水流，身下不知疲倦的活塞运动也不断刺激着敏感的神经，尼亚很快达到高潮，绞得梅罗也檄械投降。梅罗没有再说出那个问题，他扳过刚回过神的尼亚的脸，两人接了个同样睽违已久的吻。

自那时起，梅罗偶尔会尼亚关于灵魂自由的问题，有时甚至恨铁不成钢地破口大骂，尼亚始终不为所动。尼亚承认，这是自私的举动，但他不后悔，也愿意为此付出代价。他猜聪明如梅罗，必然同样心如明镜，于是无可奈何之下，连耍赖都使了出来。这一天出乎意料的漫长，却也一如既往的短暂，刚发了一通火的梅罗喘着粗气在尼亚面前像瞬间披上隐身衣似的消失了。

 

结果尼亚从洗浴间出现，两个人还是吵了一架，或者说是梅罗单方面列出一二三四点，试图从理智的角度说服尼亚放下所谓心结，尼亚像看着心理年龄没有跟上生理年龄的大龄儿童一般注视梅罗，待金发男人终于再次以失败放弃告终，坐在床头的银发男人卷了卷柔韧的头发，平静地说道：“一年24小时，今天是第八个，你还不知道问题到底在哪里吗？”

“你该放我走了。”

梅罗坐在床尾，手肘抵在膝盖上，少有地垂下脑袋，偏硬的直发刘海盖住他大半张脸，看不清表情。他的声音向来粗犷霸道，此刻却像感冒了，染上层层喑哑。曾经他以为自己被困在尼亚花费四年设下的牢笼，他绞尽脑汁、软硬兼施，始终没有打开突破口，他不能走出尼亚目力所及的范围，黑瓷盒子一定会在尼亚身边呆足一整天，他曾以为只要毁了盒子，他和尼亚之间的羁绊就断了彻底。只要尼亚想，只要他愿意。尼亚还是看透了他，看透了假装渴望彻底自由的自私假象。他以为他们之间早就一无所有。他早该知道，从他再次遇到尼亚的那一刻起，他们之间便再也分割不开。他放开的手，终究还是尼亚抓住了。

“根据守恒定律，无论是躺进棺材入土为安，随风飞逝融入大海，还是化为齑粉留在这里，都不会有任何影响，你该消失就会消失。”尼亚凑近梅罗，伸手从身后握住梅罗的脖颈，脑袋抵在梅罗的肩膀。他的平静如此稀松平常，却重燃了梅罗的怒火。

“你知道我问的不是这个破烂盒子，他妈和这半毛钱关系都没有！我已经死了你懂不懂？！死透了！有种你把自己崩了痛快！”梅罗抬头愤怒地盯着尼亚，水洗般的碧眼却出卖了一切，口不择言让他舒了一口气，刚松开的眉头因为尼亚无所谓的回答再一次皱紧。

“总有一天。”

“我不准。”反击来得太快连梅罗都被自己吓了一跳。

尼亚忽而笑开了，拉过梅罗的脖子忘乎所以地接了个法式热吻。

 

基拉事件以前，有次梅罗不知道读了哪个变态杀人案件，嘲讽玩机器人的尼亚是个“恋物癖变态”，其他人都不以为然，反骂梅罗人身攻击，尼亚本人更没有当回事。基拉事件以后，他一直留着梅罗的照片，直到完璧归赵。可是梅罗死了，尼亚处理了梅罗的遗物，却什么也没有留下，那些东西曾经留下梅罗的痕迹，但都不是梅罗。最后他默认当初梅罗给他扣下的帽子，使了一点诡计留住了他的梅罗。

罗杰也许以为梅罗和玛特一直躺在不远的墓园，尼亚没有再去探望他们，一是怕触景伤情，二是时间不允。

尼亚没有告诉罗杰的是，梅罗一直和他在一起，不论他愿不愿意。

尼亚不后悔自己做过的事情，但他感谢与梅罗的重逢。

 

23点59分，尼亚站在一个保险柜前，身旁空无一人。

这是他最隐秘的保险柜，连罗杰都不知道的小小空间。柜门上的智能面板上数字时钟一秒秒走过，尼亚面无表情地打开柜门，放进一只圆角方形黑瓷盒子，随后关上柜门，保险柜从内部响起层层关卡锁紧的机械声，时间走到午夜整点。

 

END

2018.01.29 01: 26

 


End file.
